Saturday
by CamMac48
Summary: Mordecai and Rigby take their last chance at fun, when their very souls are on the line... (Slight Rigby x Eileen) Cover images by XiamTheFerret :3
1. Chapter 1

SATURDAY

1

It's a quiet night at the homestead. Our favorite blue jay and his raccoon pal are taking it easy as usual. They're both seated in front of the TV. Mordecai leans into the brown cushions of the sofa and his feathered fingers wrap around his controller. A series of high-pitched beeps emit from the TV as their game begins.  
"I can't believe we get a whole day off tomorrow. That's gonna be AWESOME!" Rigby says.  
"Yeah, Benson never gives us a day off on a Saturday." Mordo says.

They're both silent for a few seconds. The raccoon's head tilts slightly to the left as he says, "...What will we do on Saturday?"  
Mordecai's gaze remains glued to the screen. "I have no idea."  
Rigby shrugs. "It doesn't matter what we do anyway... I heard Benson's going to some conference, so we can do whatever we want."

A grumpy voice from somewhere close by says, "No, you can't."  
Rigby's fur raises as he looks to his side of the sofa. Their boss is sitting right next to him. Mordecai and Rigby scream. The raccoon almost falls off of his seat, and he clutches his heart, trying to catch his breath.  
"Whoa, man! Give us a warning next time!" Mordecai says to the gumball machine.

Benson looks straight into the blue jay's soul and huffs, "OK, here's a warning for you guys. If I come back from the conference and find you two haven't done your jobs, YOU'RE FIRED!"  
The little raccoon's eyes grow even wider, and he starts to shiver. "J-j-j-jobs?"  
They both hear the rattle of gumballs against Benson's head as he nods and lets out another grumble. Rigby regains his composure for a few moments and whispers, "But you said-"

"I know what I said!" their boss shouts. His gumballs appear to glow with a red hue, but he lowers his voice.  
"There's been a change of plans. I just checked the roster, and everyone else is taking the day off tomorrow. Someone's got to take care of the park while I'm gone."

"But why us? Can't you trust Pops or Skips?" Mordecai says.  
His friend gets up from his seat and adds in, "We're meant to have the day off too!"

"This way, I'll be sure you two aren't messing everything up like you usually do. Hopefully... you guys will be responsible enough to stay clean for the day."


	2. Chapter 2

2

It's 11pm, and all the lights in the house have been switched off, except for the faint glow of something upstairs. Rigby's on the computer. His finger scrolls in boredom for a long time. He wants something to take his mind off of the fate that lay in store for him and his friend the following day.

"Oh man, sweet!" the little raccoon says to break the silence.  
Mordecai had just taken a shower. He steps into the room as he slicks back the wet feathers on his head. "What is it?"  
"Oh, nothing... Just the Annual Gaming Convention is hittin' the park this Saturday!" The office chair he's in makes a 180, and he hops out and looks up at his friend in delight.

But the blue jay doesn't say a word.  
"Huh?" Rigby says.

"We can't go. We've got to take care of the house -and the park- while Benson's out."  
Rigby stomps his foot and crosses his arms. "This is so unfair! Why does the work always slide on us?"  
"Yeah... still, there's no way we can go without Benson finding out. He always does..."  
Rigby slumps his shoulders and gets back into the office chair. He clicks around a few times on the website. Suddenly, he finds what he's been looking for.

"...It's free entry, man."

The blue jay stares into empty space, trying to comprehend what was just said.

"Dude. We have GOT to go."

"You read my mind, man." The raccoon says as he spins the chair to face him again.

"Then let's go!" Mordecai says.  
And together, they let out a quiet "ooooooooohhh!" so as not to wake anyone up... especially Benson.

The next morning, Mordecai and Rigby stand at attention at the front door of the homestead. Benson hadn't had his coffee that morning, so he almost shoves the roster - and the list of jobs - into Mordecai's arms.  
"My taxi's here," Benson says with his gruff morning voice. He adjusts his red tie and walks out of the house to face the morning.  
As the yellow doors of the taxi swing open he says, "Good luck."

The taxi drives away, and Rigby can see their boss staring at him through the tinted window for the whole time that he has a line of sight, until the cab rolls out of the gates of the park.

Mordecai looks down at his raccoon friend and says, "What time is the convention again?"


End file.
